


The Rumblies: Bad End

by SteelDollS



Series: The Rumblies [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Ending, Amputee, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Master, Bad end, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Cannibalism, Castration, Character Death, Choking, Creampie, Crying, Death, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Yandere, Eye Gouging, Eye Licking, Eye Trauma, Eyeballs, Face-Fucking, Fainting, GakuKai, Gun Violence, Guns, Guro, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Kidnapping, Knives, Lemon, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, MasuKai, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Mutilation, NCS, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Violence, Obsession, Oculophilia, Oral Sex, Paraphilias, Past Amputation, Physical Abuse, Piquerism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rough Sex, Screaming, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Shota, Shota!Piko, Slash, Snuff, Soft Squick, Stabbing, Stabwound Fucking, Tears, Teeth, Tooth Fucking, Torture Porn Essentially, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Vocaloid Master, Vomiting, Vomiting Blood, Worming, Wound Creampie, Wound Fucking, Yandere, Yaoi, blood tasting, explicit sexual violence, explicit violence, odontophilia, stab wound fucking, tooth extraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master x Piko. Master x Kaito. Gakupo. Rin. An alternative ending to "The Rumblies." Mikuo doesn't cry in Chapter 20; here's what happens as a result of that small change in the story. Warnings: Extreme yandere, violence, NCS, shota, yaoi, a few assorted, extreme, physically damaging kinks, mutilation, blood, gore, cannibalism, angst, screaming, snuff. This is gonna get nasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that this (The Rumblies: Bad End) fic is an alternative ending to "The Rumblies" and picks up after Chapter 20 of the original Vocaloid fanfiction. Since the beginning of the story remains the same, if you are new to this fic, please read Chapters 1-20 of the original story before continuing on to the next chapter of this version of the ending to the story.
> 
> It might feel a little strange to have alternative endings to a fanfiction, but if movies and interactive novels can do it, I see no reason as to why a fanfiction can't do it too. I was inspired to do this as a result of assorted feedback on the original fic, both in regards to PMs and reviews (a shoutout to "Oh dear"! xD), although to be honest, even more because my mind wanted to play with something maliciously fun for a while.
> 
> This version of the fic, and its ending, are purely for my own pleasure. :3
> 
> If you are coming here directly from the original version of "The Rumblies," please note, there are greater warnings listed for this version of the story end than the original story has listed in its own summary, for a reason.
> 
> Also... While I struggled with whether or not to tack this inside "The Rumblies'" original version... due to the fact that it is quite literally a different story, and the fact that I felt it would be too confusing to do it that way, (plus the difference in the warnings I felt I would need to indicate,) made me decide to post this story separately.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it! This is the "Bad End."

"She shouldn't have gone back," Mikuo said in a low voice. Taito lifted his head and turned it to listen to his friend. It was another day of going from store to store, standing on street corners to hand out flyers, knocking on strangers' doors. Another day wasted, another fruitless search. "Going back for a picture, how stupid can you get? Like a picture is worth losing someone over? Why does Rin have to be so stubborn?"

...

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to do," Mikuo quieted down, his face making a pained expression, his teeth clenching. "This is so fucked up. Every minute I waste out here on the street, all I can think of is, is she still alive? Is she still even alive?

"I don't even care if her Master hurt her. I don't care, I... just... want her back. I... I never visited her as much as I should have. Why didn't I spend time with her more? Why didn't I... why didn't I ever tell her that I liked her? I just... if I see her, if I talk to her again, I won't ever, ever be afraid to say it to her, again. I won't worry about anything, I won't ask for anything. I just want her back, Taito."

Mikuo felt tears raising up hot in his eyes and angrily tried to push the shameful feeling away. He bowed his head and tried to hide his face with his hair as he tried to choke back his hopeless, helpless rage. The teal-haired male Vocaloid swallowed hard against the lump in his throat, and looked back up, his face full of strong, renewed determination and repressed agony.

Taito watched, a mask of pure, unexpressionless stone on his own face. It was actually impressive, how the teal-haired Vocaloid male had been keeping it together for so long, doing anything and everything he could think of, in order to help his missing friend. Taito would never tell Mikuo how much he admired his spirit in that moment.

"Let's just... try the corner shop, one more time." Mikuo's voice was quiet, but refusing to be defeated. Taito nodded.

"...Yeah. It can't hurt."

...

"I drew the bath water, Master!" Piko's exuberant, high-pitched voice was accompanied by a shining smile as he announced to Master. Master looked over at his new Vocaloid and smiled back. This new model was far superior to Rin, in so many ways. Master picked up his water glass, taking another sip, as he strolled after Piko to take his daily bath.

Piko had placed his clean, fresh clothes in a neat pile on the bathroom counter near the sink. The water in the tub waved back and forth slightly. Master glanced in and touched the water temperature to check that it was warm enough. Master's eyes took in the slight blue tinge of the bath water, and he allowed his mind to drift a little bit.

Blue, like Kaito's eyes. Kaito's eyes... Kaito, who belonged to him. Kaito, who had run away from him. Kaito, who he loved more than anyone. Kaito, who he would get back, no matter what it took. He would get Kaito back, and do anything and everything to make sure that the lovely blue-haired Vocaloid could never go against Master again. To make sure Kaito would be his, together with his Master, forever.

Blue was also the color of Rin's eyes. The blonde female Vocaloid who had stolen his Kaito from him. Who refused to tell her Master, to whom she owed everything, where she had hidden the lovely bluenette. Master's face twitched and his hand clenched, and suddenly the glass shattered violently outwards, bits of water and glass spraying outwards.

"Ahh!" Piko cried out, slapping his small hand to his cheek as a shard of glass hit against him, drawing blood and leaving a cut. Master glanced up, coming back to his senses, and pulled Piko's hand away.

"Let me see it," Master commanded, and Piko's eyes, which were filled with pain, watched him as Master touched against the injury on Piko's face. A small amount of crimson blood stained Master's fingers as he touched the skin there.

Piko's face was soft, so soft. Master stopped paying attention to the injury, and instead paid attention to the feeling of the skin underneath his fingertips. Just as soft as Kaito's.

"Your skin is so soft, Kaito," Master whispered to himself, wrapped up in his memories as he continued to stroke Piko's face. Piko was wincing at the continued touches against his injury, and he looked confused at Master as Master addressed him by the wrong name.

"Kaito... You shouldn't have run away from me," Master continued to whisper, and his eyes looked strange, a little glazed over. Piko felt greater misgivings, and tried to pull away.

Master snarled suddenly as Piko moved away from him. "YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Master screamed into Piko's face, grabbing the small child Vocaloid male and shaking him violently. Piko cried out in fear.

"I didn't!" Piko squeaked out in alarm, his eyes huge as he watched the rage on Master's face. Master didn't even hear him, he was too angry.

"I told you you were mine, you didn't listen to me. You are such a bad little Vocaloid, Kaito. You need to be reminded again of who you belong to," Master hissed down at Piko, not seeing the white-haired child, but instead seeing soft blue hair, round blue eyes, a soft, pink pair of lips that opened and cried out,

"I'm sorry Master, I'm sorry!" Piko started to cry; what was going on?

"I love you, Kaito. You belong only to me. All you have to do is please your Master. All you have to do is give me your everything. Every last thing that you have. Every last thing that you are. Belong to me completely, and I will take care of you forever. That's not too much to ask, is it?" Master spoke in a quiet, almost crooning tone that sent shivers up Piko's terrified backside.

"I'm Piko. Master, I'm Piko! Please!" Piko begged, tried to wrench away again, but Master had held him too tightly. Piko's eyes widened even further as Master gripped his pants with one hand and wrenched violently, ripping the fabric painfully away from Piko's skin. "No! Master, no!"

Master grabbed Piko by one shoulder, bruising the delicate, fair-skinned child with the force of his grip, and turned him over. Piko shrieked as he felt Master's other hand probing ungently against his asshole, then forcing itself violently inside.

"Shut up! You belong to me! Don't you dare tell me no, Kaito!" Master's rage was palpable and his insanity was in full force. He didn't see the sobbing child in front of him. All he saw, all he heard, was Kaito. Kaito, Kaito.

"I'm Piko! I'm Piko! Master, please stop!" Piko shrieked over and over, again and again. Master's violent finger was drawing blood from Piko's entrance, and the fluid dripped down Piko's legs in red lines. Master added another finger roughly, and a sudden smile alighted his features.

Master moved his hand from Piko's shoulder to the back of the slight boy's neck, holding him hard, in place. Piko screamed and cried as Master forcefully moved his fingers inside and outside of Piko's body, tried to squirm away, but was held firmly in place.

"You're mine, Kaito. You're mine," Master chanted religiously, removing his fingers and aligning his hardened manhood against Piko's hole. "Tell me, Kaito. Tell me. Tell me you're mine. Tell me you love me. Tell me, 'I love Master.'"

Piko screamed. Master shoved roughly inside, oblivious to the child Vocaloid's agony and terror. Tears streamed down Piko's face and his eyes bulged out as Master began to fuck his tiny body in earnest.

"You're mine. Kaito. Kaito. I love you. Tell me. Tell me. TELL ME!" Master suddenly yelled into Piko's ear, shaking the young boy by the neck and grabbing his throat with his other hand, still fucking the child forcefully. Blood ran down the front of Master's thighs and the backs of Piko's as Master choked the Vocaloid male.

Piko uttered a garbled scream as further bruises formed and Master choked off his air supply. His body flailed, his weak fingers scrabbling against Master's forceful hold on his throat. Master groaned at the movement of his small body, the contractions of fear that he felt inside of Piko's asshole.

Master moved the hand from Piko's throat, grabbing the boy by his hair, and moving his other hand to grab Piko's hip, to be able to push in even better, even stronger. Piko choked, coughed, and screamed, gasped, screamed, howled.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Master yelled out, feeling a rush of sensation from his balls clenching up into his body. He pulled Piko's head back by the hair, and leaned forward to sink his teeth deeply into the white-haired Vocaloid's small shoulder, elicting yet another agonized, high-pitched scream.

"I'm Piko! I'm Piko!" Piko screamed nonsensically, drool running from his mouth from shock and terror and agony. "I'm Piko!"

"Uggghn!" Master groaned long and low, his violent pace and the sheer tightness of the Vocaloid's body around him too much for him. He felt a hot rush of pleasure as his balls contracted up again, hard up into his body, and shot a deep spray of white, thick come into the nether regions of Piko's bowels.

Master pulled out, panting lightly, and releasing his hold on the small child to drop him bonelessly onto the floor. Piko curled up and sobbed brokenly. Master smiled.

"I'm... I'm Piko. I'm Piko!" Piko kept crying out as he sobbed wetly, his voice choking up in his throat. "Master, I'm Piko!"

Master's smile faded away, as his fantasy evaporated and his eyes focused on the fact that it wasn't a certain blue-haired head that lay in front of him, defeated and conquered, but a smaller, white-haired head. Master frowned deeply, his anger returning.

"This is your fault, Rin," Master said softly into the room and he knelt next to Piko, grabbing the child's face and forcing his tear-stained, terrified eyes to look back up at Master's eyes.

"This is /your/ fault, Rin," Master uttered once again, and Piko stared back, silently. His tiny body was shaking from fear, stress, and pain.

"That eggplant hair man was right," Piko cried out suddenly, his face scrunching up as he howled. "I should have gone with him, I should have listened! You hurt me, Master!"

Master's eyes darkened and widened in surprise. His voice was very quiet, "Do you mean Gakupo? What did he say about me to you, Piko?"

Piko's eyes got very wide and he shook his head, clamping his mouth shut again.

"Did... he try to take you away, from me, Piko? Did he say something bad about me?" Master continued to ask quietly. Piko's eyes trembled, and after a moment, the small boy nodded his head. Master's eyes closed slightly and darkened even further, but a small smile erupted on his face. "I see... so that's how it is..." Master's smile grew as he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Why don't I take the bath with you, Piko?" Master offered kindly after a moment, and released his grip on the Vocaloid child's jaw. "We can clean you up, and then you can have a nice glass of milk before you go to sleep." Master stared at Piko out of the corner of his eye and smiled again. "You want to sleep with Master, don't you, Piko? You love Master... don't you? You're not like those bad Vocaloids, who try to run away from me. Are you?"

The question was quiet but deadly. Piko's eyes widened and he trembled in fear. "N-no. Y-yes, Master," Piko said in a high-pitched, frightened voice. "I... I love you, Master."

Master smiled back in satisfaction. "That's right. Of course you do."

Master helped Piko get to his feet. The small Vocaloid male doubled over in pain, holding his stomach and crying. Master picked him up bodily, and dumped him in the tub. The sensation of the warm water suddenly shocked Piko. Master climbing in after Piko to the tub left the child nowhere else left to go.

"You're a good boy, Piko," Master whispered approvingly, and stroked the white-haired Vocaloid's head gently with his large, adult-sized hand. His mind was on his plans for the first thing tomorrow morning.

Piko shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

The screeching metal of the door woke Rin from her exhausted sleep. She tensed in anxious expectation as Master walked through the door. The bright natural light of the early morning made her squint, adding to her pounding headache. Her mouth tasted bad and felt dry. Her lips were cracked from lack of moisture.

Master was smiling. Rin felt the bottom of her stomach drop out from under her. Master walked close to her, kneeling down and gently lifting her face so her eyes were forced to stare back at him. Rin worked up every last drop of moisture left in her mouth and spat at his face hatefully.

Master smiled again, backhanding her violently. Rin fell away from Master back down onto the cold floor. She looked back up, her eyes a mask of anger and fear. Master knelt back down in front of her, and pulled her up by her short, cropped hair.

"I know you've been keeping secrets from me, Rin," Master's pleasant voice spoke, as he wiped the spittle from his face with the back of his other hand. Rin struggled uselessly against his grasp on her hair.

"I know where he is now. Where you hid my precious, MY Kaito, from me. With that purple-haired friend of yours. Isn't he, you bad little girl?" Master's smile grew larger as he took in Rin's rapidly widening eyes, the pinpricks of her shrinking pupils at his words. It was all the proof he needed.

"I'm going to fetch him now, Rin," Master released her hair and let Rin's body drop back down to the floor. Rin pushed herself up on her small hands in horrified dismay, crying out after her Master.

"No! No! You're wrong! You're wrong, Master!" Rin's high-pitched, female shrieks followed Master out of the shed, as he slammed the door noisily against her horrified, damaged face. "Kaito!"

...

Gakupo opened his eyes sleepily. Someone was knocking on the front door. He peered at the alarm clock on the table next to his bed. 'Ugh, it's still so early,' He thought to himself, as he rose carefully, trying not to disturb or wake Kaito.

'If it's Mikuo, I'm going to kick his ass for disturbing me this early in the morning. I could be snuggling up next to Kaito,' Gakupo thought, a light blush staining his face as he smiled, pleased at the thought. He quickly slipped a loose, comfortable robe onto his body, tying it shut, and walked quietly to the front door, turning the knob and opening it, to greet his visitor.

Gakupo's face and blood froze as he took in Kaito's Master's face, which had a hard look in its eyes, and a harder smile painted upon it. Gakupo tried to close the door in his face, but Master lifted his arm, and Gakupo's widening eyes took in the pistol he was holding and pointing at Gakupo.

"Let me inside," Master whispered, and the light in his hard eyes glinted. "You have something of mine in there, don't you, you bad Vocaloid, you."

Gakupo released the door, eyes going back and forth from Master's face to the gun in his hands. He backed away slowly. 'Kaito... don't wake up yet. Stay right where you are, I'm begging you,' Gakupo thought, as Master walked forwards and let himself into the house, gun still trained on Gakupo.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you here?" Gakupo bluffed, trying to stall for time, watching for an opportunity to wrest the weapon from Master's hand.

"Don't lie to me. My pretty little songbird told me everything, you know," Master said softly, taking in Gakupo's state of dress. "I know you have my Kaito here. You've hidden him from me, haven't you, Gakupo? And you lied to my face. Naughty, naughty. Bring him out right now, and perhaps I won't punish you too badly."

Gakupo's eyes widened in fear for the bluenette against his own will. Gakupo shook his head in denial; it was the only weapon he had against Master, right now.

"You're mistaken; there's no one else here but me," Gakupo regretted his choice of words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He should have bluffed further, claiming that his Master was home, and would call for help, or something.

Master's smile grew, the edge of insanity was clear in his face and eyes. Master tilted his head and quietly asked, "Oh? Is that so? We'll see if that remains your story. Shall I play with you until my lovely shows up? Perhaps the sounds of your screams will summon him from wherever he's hiding."

Gakupo swallowed. He put his hands up in front of him, showing his surrender. "You're mistaken. You need to leave now. There's nothing to be gained here." But Master's darkened eyes were tracing the violette's body again.

"Strip," Master demanded, as Gakupo continued to back up one step at a time, bumping into one of the dining room chairs with a clattering noise. Gakupo felt his heart clench at the sound, and prayed that Kaito would listen to his silent pleas and stay safely hidden, asleep in their bedroom.

...

A slight noise from somewhere outside the bedroom caused Kaito's eyelashes to flutter and his face to grimace. The sleeping bluenette felt the coolness around his body, and his face frowned further, as he opened his eyes and took in the empty room. His ears caught the soft sound of whispered conversation from another room in the house, and he sat up, kicking the covers off, and shaking his bed-mussed hair ineffectually from his eyes as he stood up to investigate.

Peeking his head around the corner, Kaito stopped dead in his tracks, not even breathing as his eyes took in the sight of Master standing in front of Gakupo, training a pistol upon the violette. Master had come to the house. He had come after Kaito. Kaito's eyes widened in sheer terror as they took in the sight of Gakupo unwrapping the strip of fabric holding his robe shut, and letting the sleeves of the robe slip down over his muscular shoulders, baring his body to Master.

"That's better," Master was saying to Gakupo, and Kaito's terrified ears took in the sounds of his voice through the haze of fear. "Now, sit down in that chair. I think it will do nicely, for what I have in mind. Unless," Master paused and smiled widely at Gakupo; an expression Kaito couldn't see because his back was turned to the bluenette. "You wish to give Kaito back to me now?"

Master indicated the chair that Gakupo had knocked into with a flick of his wrist. The violette scowled, a look of fear in his eyes, and he sat lightly, uncomfortably, stiffly, on the dining chair. Master bent next to him, keeping the gun trained on Gakupo, his expression deadly serious as he pulled a few zip ties from his back pocket, securing the Vocaloid male's arms, then touching Gakupo's leg as if to raise it up towards his chest.

The violette flinched backwards, a disbelieving, furious expression on his scandalized face. "What are you doing?" The violette tried to control his volume, though he wanted nothing more than to yell. The gun was pressed right up against his skull, and Gakupo felt a cold trickle of sweat trail down his back.

"Now," Master commanded, his eyes boring a hole through Gakupo's, as he refused to answer the question. Gakupo gaped in horrified realization of what the man intended to do, but there was no arguing, with the gun literally being held right against his head. Gakupo relaxed his thigh muscles, and let Master tie him up into an embarassing position; utterly exposed.

Master pulled back, admiring his handiwork, and placing the gun off to the side. He smiled, confident that the violette wouldn't be able to struggle successfully free. Gakupo was at Master's mercy now; he would cry and scream, but in the end, he would give Kaito back, and Master would be reunited with his beloved Vocaloid once again.

But in the meantime, Master would have some fun. He had admired the violette Vocaloid's beauty for some time. It was like a bonus, to take what he wanted from this male. Gakupo always seemed so noble, upright, collected... it would be a pleasure to see and hear him lose his control.

Master unzipped his pants, and in the hallway, Kaito's eyes bulged out of his head, the memory of that sound echoing in his mind like a nightmare. He breathed erratically, hyperventilating. Master reached his hand forward to Gakupo's exposed body, touching against his puckered opening, as the violette gritted his teeth and looked furiously, despairingly, at the human male.

...

A sudden movement caught Gakupo's eyes and he didn't quite have time to focus them, as Master grunted slightly and staggered to the side as something barrelled into him. Kaito fell onto his shoulder on the ground, raising himself up quickly and headbutting his Master with all of his weight.

"No... no!" Gakupo shouted in horrified alarm. "No! Run away! Damn it, Kaito! Don't worry about me! Go!"

But the bluenette's face was a mask of insane fear and determination as he slammed against Master's torso and knocked the human male down to the floor.

"Ha, ha... ha hahaha!" Master crowed his laughter as he tried to grab the bluenette. "I knew you were here! I found you!" Kaito struggled in his grip, kicking at his Master and screaming. Kaito's feet made contact with Master's body, but the delight in Master's eyes would not be assuaged.

Master grabbed Kaito by the upper arm, wrenching his body to try to pull it into a submissive position. Kaito twisted hard, kicked out again, kicked and screamed and bit into Master's hand. Master howled, wrenched his hand backwards. A trickle of Master's blood ran down Kaito's face from his mouth as the bluenette stared back at Master, white, red-stained teeth showing in a grimace of terrified threat.

Gakupo struggled helplessly against his bonds, yelling out Kaito's name, yelling out for Master to stop, yelling out no, no, no. Yelling out for Kaito to run. All of his pleas fell on deaf ears. Master bellowed out his rage at the insolence of Kaito's actions, the disobedience of his beloved Vocaloid, and slammed his fist against Kaito's face with a sickening, wet, crunching sound as bone shattered.

Kaito's body fell back against the floor with the violence of the punch. He shrieked, holding his arm stumps up against his face, as if he could stop the flow of blood from his busted nose with hands that were no longer there. He tried to scramble back to his feet, but Master was too quick for him. The human male grabbed the Vocaloid by his soft, shining blue hair and wrenched Kaito's face back down to the ground, slamming it there, violently, again and again, while screaming at Kaito.

"You dare to bite me? I am your everything! You only exist for /me/! You're mine! You're mine! You're mine, my Kaito! MY KAITO!" Master's words were nearly incoherent with his rage. The meaty, sickening, rhythmic sounds of Kaito's face hitting against the hard floor of the dining room echoed in Gakupo's ears.

The violette's desperate struggles earned him nothing but blood seeping out from against his wrists where the zip ties held him too tightly, and his falling over, still trapped in the dining chair, to land on his side on the ground. His purple eyes watched in agony and fear for Kaito, his face a mask of helpless, horrified anger as Master screamed, screamed and screamed at Kaito, knocking his head against the ground until the bluenette stopped struggling and lay limply.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Gakupo cried out, howled and raged impotently against the scene of violence that unfolded in front of his eyes. "KAITO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gakupo snarled at Master. The human male stood up, turned his head, and smiled at an angle at the violette. He glanced back down at Kaito's limp form, and his smile grew a little at the corners of his mouth.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Gakupo turned his hateful gaze from Kaito's Master's face and tried to call Kaito, tried to arouse his attention. When there was no response, he desperately looked back at Master, accusingly. "Did you kill him?!"

Master giggled, a strange, high-pitched sound that sent shivers down Gakupo's back. He wandered away from Kaito's body, and Gakupo heard the rattle of drawers, the sound of metal objects being moved around from another room. Gakupo tried calling Kaito again. Still no response. His violet eyes closed slightly as an expression of agony crossed his face.

"Please be alive," Gakupo whispered under his breath. His chest felt tight as he stared down at Kaito's unmoving body.

Master didn't reappear for long, long minutes, but Gakupo could hear him moving around, opening drawers, searching for something. When he returned to Gakupo's sight, he had an arm full of different household objects, including gauze and pliers. And... a long, long, sharp kitchen knife. Gakupo stared at the items, and at Master.

Master had on a smile that seemed at odds with his eyes. They looked glassy, had a shine to them that didn't look entirely sane. Master tilted his head and regarded Kaito; his smile grew, showing all of his teeth.

"Leave him alone," Gakupo demanded, alarm rising again to hammer in his chest. "Leave him alone! Kaito! Wake up!" The violette struggled again, uselessly, against his bonds. Master simply ignored the purple-haired Vocaloid male and he squatted down in front of Kaito's head.

"You're mine," Master breathed, touching Kaito's slack cheek with one hand. "You won't bite me again. You belong to me, Kaito. Don't you know..?" Master trailed off, touching against Kaito's lip, then moving his lip aside and touching against Kaito's straight, white teeth. They felt hard and smooth. Master smiled again, tenderly this time. "Don't you know, Kaito..?"

Master gripped Kaito's jaw with one hand, opening the slack mouth, and picked up the pair of pliers with his other hand. Gakupo started screaming, flailing with everything he had. "NO! NO!" Master ignored him, smiled down at Kaito, and put the pliers quietly into the bluenette's mouth.

Master wiggled the first tooth back and forth, applying firm pressure, loosening the tooth and being as careful as he could not to shatter it. As it started to loosen, and Master successfully pulled it upwards, Kaito's body spasmed, and his wide blue eyes snapped open hugely. A scream tore itself from Kaito's lungs and he began to struggle from the rude awakening of agony.

Kaito flailed against Master, screaming, as the tooth came out. Master grabbed the back of Kaito's neck to keep him still, and he regarded the bloody tooth with dark delight, then turned his eyes back to Kaito's face. Some blood trickled out the front of Kaito's mouth. Kaito's blue eyes were bulging out of his head and he hit at Master with his arm stumps, trying to scrabble away from him.

Master giggled that creepy little giggle again, and mashed the pliers against Kaito's lips, looking for the next tooth. Kaito beat his arm stumps against Master's arm, against the pliers. The bluenette could hear the sound of Gakupo's voice from far away, but he couldn't make out the words the violette was screaming at Master.

"You shouldn't have bitten me, Kaito! Now I'm going to take all of these lovely teeth out to keep them for myself! Ha haha!" Master said, delightedly.

Master forced Kaito's head as still as he could manage, wiggling one tooth out after another. Blood dripped down the front of Kaito's mouth messily, mixing with his saliva to appear even more copious in volume. Master didn't mind the slick fluid, continuing on uninterrupted with his extraction of the bluenette's straight, beautiful teeth. Kaito would occassionally faint, and Master would continue without struggle for a while, until the pain woke the bluenette up again.

"Every part of you is so beautiful," Master murmured when he got through with the final tooth. Kaito's gaping mouth was pouring blood down the front of his face, and his blue eyes were bulged out from sheer pain. Master kept his grip on Kaito's neck, his fingers creating nasty bruises where he held the bluenette with too much force. Master's other hand put down the pliers, and picked up the collection of Kaito's teeth.

Master smiled down at his handful. Now, this beautiful smile would belong only to him. The thought created a feeling of longing that rose up in tendrils along the inside of Master's abdomen. The were so beautiful. Smooth, white, with red stained on their ends. They felt sharp and perfect in Master's hand as he juggled them slightly in his palm.

Master met Kaito's terrified, agonized eyes. He slowly lowered the teeth to the ground, fumbling with his zipper with his one free hand, and shimmying his underwear down to expose his cock to Kaito. The bluenette panted out blood, his eyes were wild and tearful. Master picked up his handful of Kaito's teeth again. He wanted that smile to himself. Only ever, to himself.

"Every part is mine. Every last inch, every last bone, drop of blood, movement of muscle... every last smile of yours, they all belong only to me, Kaito. To your Master. Please me. Belong only to me. Kaito..." Master moaned softly as he put his handful of Kaito's teeth against his cock. They felt sharp, small, hard, cool. He thrust experimentally against them, closing his hand slightly more, to get better feeling.

"You're sick! You're sick! Stop it! Let him go!" Gakupo was screaming out in the background, but Master's eyes were fluttering partially shut, entranced by the sensations of his blue-haired Vocaloid's teeth fucking against him.

"It feels so damn good, Kaito," Master whispered quietly. Kaito tried to struggle again, but the grip on his neck made it impossible. The bluenette's voice was raw from screaming, but watching Master fucking his teeth was too much mentally. He screamed once more, again, again, flailed, struggled uselessly.

"Nnnghn," Master muttered, his cock getting so hard, the feelings were incredible. "You belong only to me, Kaito. Only to me."

Master took in Kaito's gaping, bloody, raw mouth. The red, bleeding places where the bluenette's teeth had just been pulled out from. Master's eyes closed slightly as he took the vision in, breathing quietly in and out, a growing feeling of pleasure wrapping around his body.

Master put the teeth down before he could come. He straddled against Kaito's head, kneeling on the blue-haired Vocaloid to force him into a submissive pose. Kaito struggled, but his struggles were growing weaker from exhaustion. Master smiled happily down at his beloved Vocaloid, and forced Kaito's head up, pushed his manhood against Kaito's lips, against the raw, bloody places in Kaito's jaw.

Kaito tried to shake his head back and forth, tried to shut his mouth, but the pain was intense, and Master gripped his jaw hard with his hand again, forcing it open. Master sighed, pleased, as his cock went into Kaito's mouth, against the bluenette's tongue, against the roof of Kaito's mouth. There were no teeth to get in the way; nothing to bite him. Master groaned, snapping his hips forward.

Kaito was gagging on blood and the sudden length of Master's cock against the back of his throat. His eyes, already full of tears, cried out more moisture in earnest as Master fucked his throat mercilessly. Every movement of Master's cock against his jaw was agony. Every fluid-filled breath he tried to gasp in gurgled, caused him to choke and start to drown in his own blood.

Master started to move faster, move harder against Kaito's mouth, down against Kaito's throat, down inside Kaito's throat. Kaito howled through his mouthful, but he couldn't get away. He could barely even struggle. Master had him in his power.

"Uggghn!" Master cried out suddenly, arching his hips forward into Kaito's mouth, coming down into the blue-haired Vocaloid's abused throat. Kaito choked on the increased fluids, inhaling Master's white, sticky come into his lungs and nose as he tried to get a breath of air.

Kaito gagged helplessly, choked, coughed desperately, and vomited as Master removed his cock from Kaito's mouth. The red and pink mixture splattered forwards onto the floor with force, as Kaito's eyes teared up further and gasped for breath.

Kaito's eyes were unfocused from the torture that Master inflicted, but he moved his eyes to stare down at the red mess he had just made on the floor. His eyes raised up a little more, still wild with agony, and caught on a blur of purple. He focused his eyes and widened them further as he realized that Gakupo was watching, was watching him, a look of utter horror and disgust on the violette's face.

Gakupo's mouth was open, he looked like he was screaming something at Kaito, but Kaito's ears wouldn't fuction, he couldn't listen. The violette was struggling against his bonds on the chair, his face was making a horrible, horrible expression as he met Kaito's eyes.

"You fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you! Kaito, are you okay?! Kaito! Kaito!" Gakupo was screaming bloody murder as he struggled with everything he had, although he was already exhausted from his previous, likewise fruitless struggles.

Master smiled at Gakupo; the purple-haired Vocaloid male couldn't take Kaito away from him now. There was no threat; let him scream and threaten. Kaito was his... but Master's eyes caught on Kaito's gaze's direction, and his face clenched in fury.

His beautiful, his, HIS Kaito, was looking at the purple-haired Vocaloid male. Even though he belonged to Master. Even though Master had just taken his smile, had already taken his touch...

"Kaito! I love you, Kaito!" Gakupo cried out desperately, his raw, usually smooth voice rough and damaged from strain and abuse, needing the bluenette to hear him. Master's gaze darkened intensely.

Was this why? Why Kaito wouldn't return Master's gaze? Why Kaito struggled, why he fled here, to the purple-haired Vocaloid's side? Rage made Master's body physically shake. Those eyes that Kaito turned to Gakupo, as the violette screamed out, professing his love for the bluenette... those were /Master's/ eyes.

"Don't look at him," Master said softly, so softly that Gakupo couldn't hear him. Kaito didn't turn to look at Master, unhearing anything, and unable to tear his look from Gakupo's furious, helpless gaze. "Don't look at him!"


	4. Chapter 4

Master picked the gun up off the floor, his body shaking in rage. He walked with an unsteady gait to Gakupo, where the violette lay against the floor, still tied helplessly to the dining chair. The violette followed Master's movement with large, terrified eyes, feeling the cold metal touch directly against the back of his head as Master went out of his line of sight.

Gakupo looked back at Kaito, his huge eyes begging Kaito not to look, begging Kaito to escape, begging Kaito to understand. To understand. "I love you," Gakupo offered helplessly, tears of frustration and fear rising in his eyes, and they were more tears for Kaito than tears for himself.

The bluenette stared back, uncomprehending Gakupo's words, staring into Gakupo's face, into Gakupo's eyes. Master's small smile that had returned to his face as he grabbed the violette by the hair and wrenched his head backwards at an uncomfortable angle, narrowed in renewed fury as Kaito still refused to meet Master's eyes. Instead, the bluenette wouldn't tear his gaze from the violet-haired Vocaloid male.

"Look at me," Master commanded, gripping Gakupo's hair even tighter. The Vocaloid male winced, staring directly into Kaito's wide blue eyes. Burning Kaito's face, covered in tears and blood, beautiful anyways, into his soul. Master screamed suddenly, repeating himself. "LOOK AT ME!"

Master snarled, it was too much for him to accept, too much for him to take. His finger twitched, and a loud sound rang out across the room, as Gakupo's face splattered, exploding outwards in a grisly arc. Blood, brain matter, and small fragments of skull bone struck Kaito squarely in the face. The bluenette's wide eyes opened even wider.

"N... n... No. No. NO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOO!" Kaito began shrieking at the top of his lungs, lifting his arm stubs to his face and battering against his own head as he took in the sight of Gakupo's ruined skull. The violette's body relaxed limply against its bonds, its spirit gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaito howled hysterically, tried to crawl forwards on his elbows, trailing through the mess of his own vomited blood from earlier. Kaito started hyperventilating, his breath coming unrhythmically. He gasped in, gasped, screamed, screamed. Tears and blood were streaming down his face.

"Gakupo! Gakupo! Gakupo!" The bluenette continued to howl in a keening, horrific, high-pitched tone that sounded like death was coming. Master's eyes were narrowed in fury at Kaito's actions. He stepped around Gakupo's corpse and grabbed Kaito's hair, wrenching the bluenette's head to face his own.

"Look at me, Kaito," Master breathed, willing his bluenette to turn his eyes away from the scene of Gakupo's dead body. "Look at me. Look at me. Kaito."

Master's lips were moving, and Kaito jerkily moved his eyes to meet his tormentor's gaze. Kaito's eyes were bulging out of his head, his breath was completely unsteady as he gaped noisily. Master's eyes opened slightly wider, taking in Kaito's blue gaze. Master's eyes relaxed, returning to their normal size as he sighed in relief.

"That's right. That's right, Kaito. You belong only to me. You need to look only at me. Only look at me, Kaito. Only me," Master chanted to his Vocaloid.

Master lifted his hand up, touched against Kaito's bulging eye. Kaito's eyeball blinked against his Master's touch, and Master grabbed the Vocaloid by the face, forcing his eyeball open and stroking against it with the pad of his rough, gritty, slightly salty thumb. Kaito shrieked.

"These eyes are only mine. Only mine," Master continued to chant. "You're looking right at me, Kaito. I'm going to take your eyes, and put them in a jar, where they can only look at me, from now on. Only me. I love you. /I/ love you, Kaito."

Master released Kaito's face, ignored the flood of tears on the bluenette's traumatized, terrified, agonized face, and bent to pick up the long knife he had gotten from the kitchen. He turned with a smile that returned to a frown as he noticed Kaito trying to crawl away on his elbows yet again.

Master grabbed Kaito and turned him over bodily, straddling his upper stomach and wielding the knife. "So beautiful," Master complimented Kaito's eyes, before grabbing the Vocaloid's face once again. Master lowered the knife carefully against the outer edge of Kaito's left eye.

Kaito screamed bloodily and flailed. Master grabbed the Vocaloid male by the throat, holding him down. Master applied more pressure with the knife, working to cut Kaito's eye as carefully out of its socket as he could, under the circumstances. Blood, crimson, flowed freely out of the injury as Master continued to cut, popping the eyeball out of its home with sudden success. A trail of connective tissue followed the round ball out of Kaito's eye socket.

Kaito was screaming, hitting his arm stumps against Master. Some of his stitches were torn, and leaked blood onto Master's clothes. More blood pulsed out of Kaito's damaged eye socket to coat down the Vocaloid's face.

Master angled the knife to cut off the connective tissue, freeing Kaito's beautiful blue eye permanantly. Kaito's scream increased suddenly in volume and pitch as Master did this. Master released his blue-haired Vocaloid for a brief moment, to admire his new treasure.

Blue, beautiful blue stared back at him, and Master felt a wonderful thrill filling his body. Kaito would look at him whenever he wished, now. A delighted smile rose on Master's face. He wanted everything of Kaito's.

Master slowly lifted the disconnected eyeball to his face, staring down at it. He moved it to his lips, opening them slightly. Master's pink tongue darted out, taking a taste of Kaito's eyeball. The mouthfeel was wonderful, incredibly soft and smooth. The slight taste of metallic blood was combined with another flavor, and Master shivered a little bit.

Kaito was fighting against him, struggling to squirm out from underneath Master's body. Master put Kaito's eyeball carefully, reverently, next to the beautiful little pile of Kaito's white, lovely teeth. Master smiled at the damaged bluenette, his eyes glinting with excitement, and he picked the knife back up.

Kaito's remaining eye rolled in its socket in fear. There was an increasing, almost unbearable pain as Master cut out Kaito's other beautiful eye. The moment before Master severed the connection from Kaito's eye to his body, the human male turned the eyeball so it was looking right at his face. Master's smile and facial expression were that of a delighted little boy who had just received a wonderful present. Master cut the tissue, and Kaito's vision went dark in a shrieking blaze of agony.

"So beautiful. So beautiful, Kaito. They're all mine," Master murmured happily, looking down at the pair of eyeballs in his hand, which looked back up at him. Master's excited face looked back at Kaito's eye-less face, and smiled even wider. He reached out his hand to touch against Kaito's ruined eye sockets, feeling the soft warmth there, as Kaito shrieked and bled onto Master's fingers.

"All of it is mine," Master breathed out, feeling his erection returning at the sensation of Kaito's raw, bleeding flesh under his fingertips. Master got up from Kaito's body, and grabbed the bluenette's head with all of his strength. Kaito, sensing the sudden pressure on either side of his head, struggled with a new intensity, sensing nothing but new fear and agony to come. Adreneline was coursing through the bluenette with violence, and he twisted his body helplessly as Master held his head firmly.

Master aimed his hips, aimed his erection, and pushed himself forward to grind lightly against Kaito's ruined eye socket. The bluenette screamed and screamed. The sensation was soft, so soft, wet, warm, and wonderful. Master groaned and rocked his hips against Kaito's damaged place. It was teasing, not deep enough of a hole to do more than increase Master's pleasure, not deep enough for the human male to push in forcefully enough, deeply enough, to orgasm into Kaito's face.

Master panted lightly at the exhilaration of fucking Kaito's eye bleeding socket. His eyes trailed down Kaito's torso, remembering suddenly the violette's last words to Kaito. To HIS Kaito. Had the violette touched Kaito anywhere? Master had to make Kaito his again, completely, utterly. It wouldn't be acceptable if there was even a trace of anyone else, anywhere, on Kaito's lovely, wonderful body.

Kaito vomited suddenly against Master's leg, the warm, red-stained fluid splashing almost erotically against his owner's skin. Master pulled away, a wide, delighted smile on his face, and he pushed Kaito forwards, turned him around bodily, and touched against his puckered entrance with his fingers.

Master paused for a moment, then smiled even more, touching his fingers against the mess on his thigh to coat them in fluid. Master returned his hand to Kaito's body, pushing two of his fingers inside the bluenette with extreme force, refusing Kaito's body refusing him.

The bluenette let out yet another scream, his arms and legs working uselessly as Master touched his insides roughly. Kaito sobbed out blood, scrabbling with his amputated wrists, trying to get away. The bluenette let out a long, low moan, "Nooooo."

Master positioned himself, holding Kaito down so the bluenette couldn't get away, and pushed his manhood forcefully inside of the bluenette, elicting yet another scream as Kaito's rear hole tore from the violent, unprepared thrust. Master groaned to himself, his heart beating fast, as he returned to where he belonged, inside of his beloved bluenette Vocaloid. Master pressed forward urgently, fucking against Kaito's hole, not minding the new blood that was dripping down the front of his thighs from where he and Kaito connected, staining his pants.

Master reached his hand forwards, touching Kaito all over. Kaito's stomach, so soft. His ribcage, a little too defined than it usually was. His inner thighs, so smooth and elastic. Up and down along Kaito's smooth, soft, flawless back.

Against Kaito's limp, dangling manhood, as the Vocaloid sobbed brokenly, blood dripping from his mouth to splash against the growing stain on the floor. Against Kaito's soft, smooth, perfectly globular ballsack. Master's expression softened and his eyes narrowed.

'All of this is mine. It's all mine, now. But that Gakupo, he touched here too, didn't he? Did these beautiful balls clench up against Kaito's body from that damn samurai touching him here?' The thought rushed into Master's head, almost blinding him with an insane, renewed jealousy. Master squeezed Kaito's balls so hard that the Vocaloid male uttered yet another beautiful shriek.

"Sing for me, Kaito," Master urged, an intensity to his voice. "That's exactly right. Louder, louder, for your Master. Sing only for me in that beautiful voice. I want only you. I need only you, Kaito. Belong only to me!"

Master stroked against Kaito's cock as he continued to fuck the bluenette with violence in his needy thrusts. His hand stroked against Kaito's balls, again, again, again, obsessively. 'I need to make these mine, too,' Master thought breathlessly in sudden, overwhelming need. He pulled out of Kaito and let the bluenette drop to the floor in a crying, bleeding mess.

Master needed to prove his ownership, to make Kaito truly his, once again. To erase everything but Master's own mark on Kaito's body. Master's eyes took in Kaito's shaking, pale, beautiful back and narrowed slightly as his increasing, incessant NEED to own the Vocaloid male surged against his throat. Master knelt down and picked up the knife.

"I'll mark every last piece of you as mine," Master breathed, shakily, down at the soft blue-haired head that lay below him. "I love you, Kaito. Let me prove it to you. Long for only me, belong to only me, from now on."


	5. Chapter 5

Master held Kaito's shaking body by the neck, straddled his thighs from behind and above the bluenette, as Master brought the sharp knife gently down to bear on Kaito's flawless skin. The bluenette's abused voice let loose another shout and he struggled weakly against Master as the cold edge of the knife cut into the flesh of his pale, perfect backside, and blood welled up around where the blade touched skin.

With Kaito's thrashing it was difficult to carve the letters in smoothly, instead, Master made jagged lines to indicate his property of the bluenette, slicing the letters of his name in bold relief against Kaito's squirming back. Master pressed firmly, wanting the letters to be etched deeply, deeply enough so that it would scar Kaito forever. So that anyone who ever saw the bluenette again would know, would KNOW, that Kaito belonged to his Master and ONLY to him.

Master's smile had a little satisfaction to it as he admired his handiwork. Kaito's body collapsed as Master stopped cutting and the pain decreased, the bluenette's continuing efforts to struggle exhausting him terribly. Master touched, tracing the lines of the letters with his fingertips, feeling somewhat giddy to himself. Master let his fingers travel up and down Kaito's skin, to his buttocks, and groped them gently, feeling the soft, firm flesh underneath his palms.

'Did the samurai touch here, too?' Master wondered to himself. He had to make sure that everything of Kaito was only his. Master squeezed Kaito's buttocks a little more firmly, liking the feel of the flesh under his hands. Kaito shuddered. 'I have to make this mine," Master thought irrationally to himself. 'All of it. All of it!'

Master raised the knife again, aiming it at Kaito's backside, and thrusting the knife down violently, with all his strength, to create as deep a stab wound in Kaito's right buttock as he could manage. The bluenette howled and spasmed, tried to get away again, but Master grabbed his hip hard with his other hand, aiming carefully again at the writhing, struggling male's backside.

Another violent, sharp stab later, there was a perfect, deep X in Kaito's buttcheek. 'The bluenette would be crying, if he still had tear ducts to cry with,' Master thought with a thrill of satisfaction. He had Kaito's complete, utter, undivided attention, and he was on his way to claiming every last bit of Kaito. Master's anticipation and pleasure was rising in joy with every little piece of the Vocaloid male he conquered, every last bit that he took for himself, claiming irrecovably.

Blood pooled out of the deep injury on Kaito's butt to mix with the other smaller blood trails from his back that had travelled downwards. Master knew what he had to do, and he held Kaito firmly by his hip with one strong hand, pressing his blue hair downwards against the ground with his other hand, as he aimed his hips to align them with the new hole in Kaito's buttock, and press insistently forwards.

Kaito's continued shrieks were unholy as Master seated himself as deeply into the newly created hole as he could, but to Master, they sounded like the most beautiful of music. Master pressed forwards harder, more insistently, trying to get even further, even deeper inside, than the cuts would allow. Some of the flesh parted to allow Master in just a little bit more, and the human male groaned in appreciation.

"It's so tight, Kaito, so wet, so warm," Master moaned, tossing his head back a little to enjoy the sensations. /This/ was something that damn samurai would /never/ have of his Kaito. The thought made Master pant a little in excitement, his eyes shining as he turned his eyes from the ceiling back down to Kaito, to Kaito's back, with his name carved in it. Master moaned again, pushing forward even more insistently.

The sucking motion of Kaito's raw flesh rubbing against Master's cock felt so intimate, so wonderful. Master felt like he had never been so close to the lovely blue-haired Vocaloid. He pressed his chest and stomach firmly against Kaito's damaged back, longing to melt into the Vocaloid male's body. He pulled back on Kaito's hips hard, pressing his own hips against the bluenette with all of his strength.

Master's short hair tickled Kaito's neck. Master inhaled the scent of his beloved, inhaled the metallic, earthy scent of blood and Kaito. Master pressed his face against the soft, soft skin there as he moaned out his pleasure and continued to fuck Kaito's buttock. An urge of posession thrilled up inside Master's stomach, and he pressed his mouth against the place where Kaito's neck and shoulder met together, biting down hard.

The taste of Kaito's blood squirting fresh into Master's mouth was esctacy, as the Vocaloid male screamed, howled, struggled weakly. Master's hands were all over Kaito, keeping the bluenette's body closely to his own, touching everywhere. He wanted it all.

Master groaned again; it felt wonderful. Kaito was being dominated utterly by the one who loved him. Master felt like he and Kaito were the only ones left in the world as he took what belonged to him. Master's hand touched again against Kaito's soft balls as the bluenette bucked against him, trying to break free, to escape. Master bit down even harder, getting a fresh mouthful of delicious blood for his troubles. Slammed his hips against Kaito even more roughly, with more force.

But those delectable, soft balls under Master's hands were raising a new kind of lust; one that wasn't physical, but stronger than that. A needy desire was stealing over Master's mind as he touched those globules again and again and again, as his hips kept moving behind Kaito.

Master pulled out, ignoring Kaito's sobbing, gasping breaths, ignoring the bloody saliva dripping down Kaito's mouth. Ignoring the shaking of Kaito's body from pain and terror. Ignoring everything but those beautiful, perfect, round globes. Master turned Kaito over by grabbing one of his legs and wrenching the bluenette into the position he wanted.

Master forced Kaito's legs wide apart, kneeling between them, and holding Kaito's thigh in a forceful grip that caused the bluenette to yelp from the pain of it. Master's other hand reached after one of the zip ties that had been left nearby on the floor, cinching it tightly around Kaito's ballsack.

Master reached for the sharp kitchen knife once more, placing its cold edge against one of Kaito's banded balls. The bluenette squealed, shrieked, shook and flailed, screaming, screaming, as Master made a long, sharp cut down the front of Kaito's ballsack.

Once he had opened the flesh, Master put down the knife and used his fingers to work the interior of Kaito's ball free from the confines of its skin. The bluenette continued to shriek unholy hell, and suddenly began to vomit frothy blood out of his mouth once again. Master ungently turned the bluenette's head to one side, and immediately continued to work his ball free.

When Master had successfully pulled the skin apart from its prize inside, he picked up the knife again to slice the ball completely free. Kaito's body was shuddering violently, he was gasping erratically in between his screams. Master touched the bloody piece of rounded flesh against his lips lovingly, licking lightly, tasting, feeling the jellylike consistency of Kaito's testicle, before returning his attention to Kaito's other, remaining ball.

Kaito fainted. Master smiled; he wouldn't struggle, while he was unconscious. Master carefully removed the remaining ball with greater precision than the first. He trailed his fingers along Kaito's ruined scrotum, a feeling of pleasure trickling up along his spine. "Mine," Master whispered posessively, feeling pleased and excited.

Master slapped Kaito's broken cheek lightly with his hand. There was a red handprint where he slapped against the bluenette's bleeding face. Kaito moaned horribly, and Master smiled happily as he realized that Kaito would never open his eyes to anyone again; they were only Master's. Still, the bluenette moved his lips voicelessly, then whimpered in a pathetic tone that touched Master's heart and stomach with its honesty.

"You're so beautiful, so beautiful, Kaito. I love you, you know," Master murmured conversationally, and was delighted when Kaito's head moved slightly, as if the bluenette was listening intently to his words. "I love you," Master repeated earnestly.

Kaito's damaged face scrunched up and a low, animal despair sound wrenched free from the bluenette's chest. Master stroked Kaito's soft, soft blue hair, thrilling to the feeling of it between his fingers. Master removed his hand and picked up one of Kaito's shorn balls, pressing it against his lips again in a kiss.

"Every part of you... delicious, Kaito. I want to eat you all up," Master chuckled lightly at his own joke, letting his tongue trail along the skinned ball, enjoying the texture against his lips. Master opened his mouth as he watched the shaking, traumatized bluenette in front of him.

Master nibbled a small bite out of Kaito's ball, and closed his eyes slightly in an extreme rush of pleasure. There wasn't much flavor, but the mouthfeel was incredible. The soft, rich, almost buttery consistency as Kaito's flesh was shredded in between his teeth was remarkable, sensual. Master groaned his appreciation and took a larger bite of the small morsel.

"It tastes good, Kaito," Master complimented his Vocaloid, his eyes shining. Kaito hiccupped, tried to scoot away, tried to ignore his body's enormous damage, to escape blindly from Master. Master grabbed Kaito's ankle and wrenched him forwards again, unbalancing the bluenette. Kaito shrieked again as his damaged flesh slammed against the floor.

Master wanted to offer Kaito a bite of his own testicles, to share his treasure with the one he loved most of all, but, Master smiled to himself, Kaito would probably need a blender to be able to manage that, now. Master's eyes closed in pleasure at the mental realization, feeling a high rising in his chest at the lovely thoughts.

'/I/ did this. /Me./ Kaito will never, ever forget about me. He belongs to me, now. Within me, me within him,' Master's mind drifted delightfully. 'Every time he tries to pick something up with his hands. Every time he tries to eat something with his mouth. Every time he turns his head to see who is entering the room. Everything, every time, everything. It will all be mine. He will be mine, completely.'

Master turned his gaze to Kaito's ruined face, to his damaged body, to the seeping wounds causing Kaito's pale skin to be painted with red, red blood. Turned his eyes to Kaito's mutilated genitals. He felt good. He felt good. But... it still wasn't enough. It wasn't enough, yet.

Master nudged Kaito's knees back apart, kneeling down on top of the weakly struggling Vocaloid male. The position made Kaito's panicked, terrified, agonized mind flash back to Gakupo; Gakupo's soft touches, Gakupo's eyes meeting Kaito's as he pushed so gently, lovingly inside of the bluenette. The feel of Gakupo's skin against his skin, as Kaito trembled and came within his strong arms.

Kaito screamed, screamed, screamed. Kicked, flailed, shook his head violently as he felt Master's manhood prodding against his ruined entrance. Blood splattered across the floor where Kaito shook droplets of the red fluid free to splash.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" Kaito screamed mindlessly, again and again, the sound of insanity. Master narrowed his eyes and held the bluenette even more firmly; he would not be denied.

"I love you, Kaito," Gakupo's voice was saying.

"I love you, Kaito," Master's soft whisper overlapped the memory, searing into Kaito's synapses as he pushed forwards into Kaito, staring down into his bluenette Vocaloid's broken, bloodied, mutilated face as he seated himself completely.

Kaito's body twitched, a long, low wail breaking off suddenly as the bluenette went limp in Master's arms. Kaito's breath came erratically. His body continued to twitch randomly. His mouth gaped open, slight, gurgling noises from the blood in his mouth and his own breath echoing in the room.

"Oh..!" Master cried out unexpectedly. His eyes filled with sudden tears at Kaito's relaxing his body. Master pulled the bluenette to himself, nuzzling his face against Kaito's neck as he cried out in joy.

"You're not fighting me anymore, Kaito?!" Master couldn't believe it. The feeling rising in his chest blocked out even the intense pleasure his cock felt at being inside the lovely bluenette. "You're mine, now, Kaito? You accept me, finally? Finally? You won't fight me anymore? Kaito!"

Master cried out happily, feeling like his chest would burst as Kaito continued to allow him to embrace the bluenette's body. Master licked his tongue in a long stroke along Kaito's beautiful, pale neck. The taste of Kaito and Kaito's blood was in Master's mouth, and Master shivered.

"Kaito... Kaito! Kaito!" Master yelled out esctatically, reaching towards his climax within the blue-haired Vocaloid male. "I love you. I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Master clutched Kaito's limp body to him forcefully, forcefully. The swelling of his need reached its apex, and Master screamed out with the force of it as he came, came inside of Kaito's uncomplaining body, Kaito's accepting body, Kaito's beautiful, beautiful body, a blaze of blinding, bursting white overtaking his vision from the strength of his orgasm.

"Uggghn!" Master cried out, embracing Kaito with every part of his body that he could wrap around the silent bluenette. "Yes, yes. Oh, oh, yes, Kaito, yes," Master proclaimed in utter, completed joy. He panted lightly against Kaito's body, his face alight in absolute happiness.

"Finally, finally," Master murmured, smiling fit to split his face open. He rubbed his face against Kaito's soft skin, feeling the rush of completion, feeling the tightness in his heart ease, swell, go quiet. "Oh, yes... Please, yes. Kaito."

Kaito's body twitched in his arms, and Master just snuggled the bluenette closer, wanting to enjoy his post-coital bliss, and the acceptance he had craved so, so, incredibly badly, from his beloved male Vocaloid, at long last.

"I love you," Master whispered quietly to Kaito, his eyes shining with all the love in his heart. "I love you, the most of all. More than anybody else in the world, Kaito. I love you best."

Master closed his eyes and savored.

On the floor, slightly off to the side, one of Kaito's blue, empty eyes watched the pair snuggling close together, the other stared blindly up at the neutral-colored ceiling.


End file.
